01: The Lone Wolf (Black Bullet FanFiction)
by ShockScythe
Summary: On a job all alone, Satomi Rentaro must find and remove a rogue Infected that hasn't become a Gastrea yet. The Infected man by the name of Saito Hitori, was attacked by a vicious Stage One Wolf Gastrea and is a dangerous threat to the lives in the Tokyo Area as well as Rentaro's own. Alone and almost powerless to fight back, will Rentaro fall? Or will a strange human save him?
1. Chapter 1

**I was trying to write another chapter for my Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfiction but, after finishing this anime, I was dying and couldn't stop thinking about it so... BEHOLD! (For the love of god, I don't ever cry but this anime killed my freaking feels. It was so awesome with its fight scenes and characters! I wanted to kill some of the jerks.)**

**Just like every single freaking fanfiction I've done, there's an OC in this one too.  
>She was supposed to be for a Young Justice fanfic (HINT HINT) but I couldn't think of a better character for this. Except I changed her name and stuff so BLAH.<strong>

**As usual, I only own my own character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Leave a review so I know that I'm doing something right!  
>-<strong>**_ShockScythe_**

* * *

><p>It was absurd; A job... Without Enju?! It may have just been me but Kisara-san had been acting a little...unreasonable lately (Hell, I wonder why). Though, from a different perspective, it was for the best; I was going after some form of rogue Infected that still hadn't transformed yet. Something like this was extremely rare. In fact, it hasn't happened in 7 years. Regarding Enju, there was no telling what the Infected would do and there's no way to be certain it wouldn't hurt her. Of course, it could probably hurt me but, being the way that I am, I probably stand more of a chance. Still, it's strange knowing I'll be on my own without my Initiator. But Enju doesn't know what I'll be doing; if she did, she'd kill someone in order to go with me. That's how "persuasive" she is. All she knows is that Tina will be hanging out with her playing <em>Tenchu Girls <em>while I'm away "helping Sensei with a top secret project". I was glad Enju would be out of harm's way but also nervous about going out alone.

Checking my phone for the fifth time, I made sure I was in the area the Infected had last appeared in. As I was about to return it to my pocket, it buzzed. Sighing, I checked the screen and was surprised to see it was Enju. I quickly answered, "Hi, Enju."  
>"Rentaro!" she shouted loudly in my ear, forcing me to remove my phone from beside my head, "It's been three days! Where are you?!"<br>"Three days?" I asked, "Has it really been that long?"  
>"Yes! What is it that that wacky doctor is making you do?!"<br>I continued on walking, smiling lightly, "Ah, don't worry about it. I should be home later today or before you wake up tomorrow morning." There was silence on the other end for a moment, "Promise?" I stopped, looking down at the ground, my smile growing, "I promise." My eyes widened when I noticed footprints painted with an off-colored blood. "Good! You better hurry home, Rentaro!" Even after this long, the tracks were still human. How has this human survived being infected by a Gastrea? It's been four days since they first became infected. "Rentaro? Are you alright?" Enju asked, snapping my mind back to the present. I started walking again at a much faster pace, "I'm fine," I responded, "Listen, Enju, I really have to go now. I'll try to finish quickly."  
>"Rentaro?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Are you sure you're alright?"<br>I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me, "I am. No need to worry about me." A sudden, deafening roar shook the ground and hit me like a wave, "Ack!" I yelped, covering my ears as I was knocked off balance by the sound alone. "Rentaro!" Enju cried, "What's happening!? Are you okay?!" Swearing under my breath, I jogged in the direction the roar came from, "I'm okay," I assured her, "That was just...my stomach."  
>"Ah! Really!? Have you eaten lately?"<br>"Not recently," I admitted, chuckling as she began ranting; "Rentaro, you idiot! You should be eating if you're doing stuff all the time! I don't want you to collapse before you get here! Now I'm worrying! Look at what you've done now, idiot! You've g-"  
>"Enju," I said, cutting her off, "I'll eat as soon as I can if that'll make you happy. Now, I really have to go."<br>"Argh, fine. Hurry!"  
>"Yes, yes. Bye."<br>Then I hung up, quickly becoming serious as I quickened my pace to a run, returning my phone to my pocket and pulling out my gun. In this area, there were only destroyed buildings. It's part of what suffered the third battle against the Gastrea. Squinting as I looked ahead, I saw a person standing by a broken wall, their skin a sickly pale. Skidding to a stop, I dove behind the remains of an office building. While I tried catching my breath again, I made sure my gun was loaded. Just in case this was the Infected I was after. Suddenly, a calm voice spoke; "I know you're there. Why don't you try stepping out of your hiding spot?"

Sometimes, it's best to just go with the flow. So, I stood up and walked around the remains I had used as cover, my gun safely out of sight as I approached the person. They turned to greet me and I froze in my tracks, staring at their strangely calm and smiling face. It was a man in his mid-twenties with dull, amber eyes and long, scruffy, gray hair that reached past his shoulders. On his head were gray wolf ears that matched his unkempt hair and appearance. His clothes were wrinkled, mud, and blood splattered from his blue, long sleeved sweater, to his black, previously polished business shoes with a slight heel. And it wasn't just his ears that got to me; it was his long, filed nails and fangs. As for the infected wound, he had a gash on his neck and on his stomach. I couldn't help but flinch at the sight. And he noticed; "It's sad, isn't it? I should've died instantly but I managed to survive this long. It hurts, it stings, but somehow, it can exist with me."  
>"You're...an Infected," I told him. He smiled more, "Oh, I know. But I'm glad someone else knows." I gaped at him, "That's not a good thing..! You'll become a Gastrea!"<br>"Will I? Or will I just become stronger?"  
>"Huh?!"<br>The Infected man approached me, his steps wobbly yet certain, "I'm like a Cursed Child now," he told me, chuckling as he added; "Except with a wolfish appearance."  
>"Like?" I questioned, "How can you be 'like' a Cursed Child?"<br>"Strength, regeneration, powers like those of the little girls."  
>"You're not regenerating now," I said, gesturing towards his infected wounds. He nodded, wincing as he rubbed the wound on his neck, "Permanent reminders of how I became stronger. Surely you must understand. Don't you have wounds that remind you of when you were weak?" I gripped my right arm tightly, "I do..." I admitted hesitantly, "But not ones that would cause me to turn into a monster." The man smiled, "You're a Civil Officer, right?" I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah.." Well, he changed the topic rather quickly. "What's your name?"<br>"Satomi Rentaro."  
>His eyes widened and seemed to sparkle ever so slightly, "Satomi-kun?! I've heard so much about you!"<br>"Huh? Really..?"  
>He nodded and bowed slightly, "I am Saito Hitori, nice to meet yo-" Then he started coughing up blood, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he dropped to his knees, his body shaking violently. "Saito-san?" I asked, "Are you alright?" Saito-san's coughing fit ceased and he got to his feet as if nothing happened, "Quite alright, Satomi-kun. Except..." I barely had any time to dodge his attack, his claws just barely missing my head. "What is your problem?!" I demanded. Then I saw it; his amber eyes were red. Saito-san was like a Gastrea with his now aggressive behavior and desire to kill humans. Kicking him in the side, I jumped away, pulling out my gun.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Saito-san growled at me, his ears flattening against his head. My eyes narrowed as I aimed the gun at him. Slowly, we began to circle each other. If he really could regenerate, Varanium bullets would be extremely helpful in this situation. So, I pulled the trigger, firing a black bullet at his chest. But he was gone. I looked around frantically, lowering my guard and my gun. I barely had any time to register the low, resonate growl behind me. Saito-san crashed into me, wrapping his arms around the middle of my torso before bringing me to the ground. Grunting, I rolled in his grasp until I was on my back, bringing my feet up and kicking him in his stomach, throwing him off of me. He roared in anger, scurrying to his feet with his large fangs bared, "You're so annoying..!"  
>"Geez!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet as well, "One second, you're all nice. The next, you're trying to kill me!" Of course I knew it was because of the virus inside of him, but still. It made it harder to believe he was a monster because he still maintained his human form. Though, that only made him more of a threat; If he looked like a normal human (His ears could easily be hidden), then many wouldn't see him as a Gastrea, allowing him to infiltrate populated areas and infect other humans. That wasn't going to happen. Saito-san let out a loud howl before lunging forward, his claws aimed at my throat. Rushing forward, I swung my gun into the side of his head, causing him to yelp like a wounded dog as he fell to the ground. With my gun raised, I approached him. For some reason, I was hesitating to kill him and do what needed to be done. He panted, staring ahead as his red eyes flickered, "S-Satomi-kun..." he gasped, looking up at me now, "Why are you..." The rest of his words were mumbled. Frowning, I lowered my gun ever so slightly, "Speak louder," I ordered. He spoke again and I could hardly make out what he said. I crouched down and he took a breath, "Why are you hesitating?" My eyes widened and he sprang upwards, slamming his head into mine. I fell backwards, my eyes squeezed shut. Dammit! I fell for his stupid trick! If Enju was here, we would have been done with this already. But she wasn't. I rolled to the side as he attacked the ground where I had just been. Growling, Saito-san turned to me on all fours. His skin was gray now and something purple oozed from his infected wounds. I made the mental note and quickly got to my feet, aiming my gun and firing three times; one hit his left shoulder, the other hit his back just beside his spine, and the third missed completely as he dodged quickly, snarling viciously as he ran towards me. I jumped over him, kicking down on his hip before twisting in the air to fire my gun again before my feet touched solid ground. Saito-san howled in pain and anger before rising to his feet, glaring at me. My eyes widened at his rabid appearance; wild, blood thirsty eyes and a foam covered mouth. His bullet wounds weren't healing. Good, that meant the Varanium was doing its job. I aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, wasting no time.<p>

He tilted his head then grinned, "Looks like this battle is in my favor."  
>"Shit!" I exclaimed, staring at my gun with wide eyes, "I really need to keep track of how many bullets I have and use!" Tucking it away, I glared at Saito-san, bringing my fists up. He chuckled, pointing a clawed finger at me, "You really want to try fighting me with hand-to-hand combat?" I frowned then rushed forward, throwing a punch at his head. Somehow, he ducked, punching me in the stomach. I grunted from the force then brought my elbow back into his head. Saito-san let out a gasp before lifting me onto his shoulder, like one of those American fighters I had seen on TV before, then fell backwards - with me in the perfect spot to hit the ground first and be crushed by his weight. I slammed onto my chest, my breath escaping me as his weight prevented me from getting the right amount of air. "Tsk tsk," he said, chuckling, "You are so weak." Ah, now he's done it. Grinding my teeth, I pushed myself up off of the ground, surprising him with the sudden movement. Standing quickly, I threw him off of me before sending a kick into the wound on his stomach. Saito-san let out some kind of screamhowling mix of sounds, writhing on the ground in pain. I took a step back to catch my breath and prepare myself as he stood. He wasn't expecting it; _Tendo Combat Style: First Style, Number Eight_, I told myself, not wanting to alert Saito-san who turned to me, "What's with that look, Satomi-kun?" he asked, panting from my previous attack. I brought my right fist behind me before launching forward, "Blazing Fire Fan!" I shouted, slamming my fist into Saito-san's face. He gasped before being sent backwards from my sudden and unexpected attack, slamming into the remains of a shop, all that was left of the building suddenly collapsing from his collision. While he was down, I had to be quick and waste little time before he could get to his feet again. So, I dashed forward, jumping into the air as the rubble shifted and Saito-san looked up at me, a pained expression on his sickly and dirtied face. It was so sincere, it made me forget he was a Gastrea. Only when it was too late did I remember what he was. Grinning darkly, Saito-san sprung up to meet me, raking his claws through my right leg, that was positioned for my next attack, then my left side, stopping at my throat. Time seemed to stand still as he gripped my neck. Slowly, we began falling back towards the earth. I let out a cry of pain that I cut short by biting my tongue as we crashed into the ground. Saito-san licked his lips and looked at me from head to toe, "Very well built, I see. From your human body to your Varanium limbs. It's clear you're incredibly strong." His eyes widened and the hungry look reappeared as he stared at the bleeding wound on my side, "My...wolf instincts are taking over... I want to devour you and leave your bones behind for the world to see."  
>"T-that's some dark crap r-right there..." I gasped, trying desperately to free myself from his tight hold on my throat. He chuckled and stood, pulling me up as well, "Look," he said, "I wouldn't have been able to lift you so easily if I was still...<em>human.<em>" In an attempt to free myself, I kicked his stomach wound. And nearly ended up killing myself; Saito-san let out a spine chilling scream then flung me at a stone wall. The wind was knocked out of me as I collided with the wall, falling onto my chest. Gasping for breath, I pushed myself up, glaring at Saito-san. The infected wound continued to ooze the purple gunk and I thought I saw an eye in the gunk, staring at me then at the sky before disappearing again. With a huff, Saito-san regained his composure and looked at me, his eyes widening before a smile appeared on his face, "Would you look at that - Satomi-kun is defeated."

"I'm not...defeated..." I panted, getting to my feet shakily. He chuckled, stopping to stand less than a foot away from me, "Really? Are you sure?" I flinched as the wound on my side began to burn then swung my fist at Saito-san. He ducked then kicked me in the stomach, knocking me back and against the wall. The fool... He was still aggressive and was getting stronger by the second. Luckily, he wasn't regenerating. But what good would that do me now when I can't even stay standing for longer than 30 seconds? Sitting up, with my back against the wall, I looked up at Saito-san who smiled down at me, "It's been fun, Satomi-kun, but I'm afraid it must end with one of us dead." He looked at his hands, then his feet, "I'm still standing and I can still fight. You, on the other hand, are completely weakened." He nudged my Varanium knee, made visible by his attack on my leg that ripped apart the fake skin, with his business shoes, "What's wrong? What happened to your "unmatched strength" I've heard about?" I sighed in exhaustion, looking down at the ground, wiping away the blood that trickled from my mouth with the back of my hand. Why was I so weak right now? Why was I going to die to this monster's hand? I closed my eyes as I heard Saito-san growl, "Oh well." Damn, I couldn't even make it home to Enju. My eyes snapped open and I stared at the ground with wide eyes. Enju! I was going to lose her and leave her behind. I was going to break our promise; _"Promise you'll be home soon?__" _I heard Enju's voice ask in my head. Gritting my teeth, I leaned forward, bringing my fist back. Enju always gave me the "unmatched strength" Saito-san was referring to. Before I could actually get close enough to hit him, his ears perked up and in the next instant, someone was in front of me, two black, small, metal staffs in their gloved hands. They swung downward into Saito-san's left shoulder. Everything slowed down as I watched in awe and in shock as the staffs hit their target, then knocked Saito-san back with incredible force. He barked in frustration but tripped over rubble, landing on jagged debris. I stared at my rescuer, my fist still back and at the ready. Starting from the ground up, they had black boots with gray, Velcro straps that reached halfway to their knee, black, mid-thigh length stockings, a black skirt - though, I hesitated at that. A girl..? A girl saved me from a human Gastrea? Continuing, I saw they also wore a black long-sleeved shirt that was open at the wrists, black gloves with straps on the arm, a white, collared shirt underneath with a long, black, ribbon of cloth that acted as a tie, tied in a loose, large bow, and, taking in their physical appearance, I saw that their teal-green hair was tied in pigtails at the sides of their head. She turned around and looked at me with her dark eyes. Then, she opened her mouth to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

But never got the chance; Saito-san rushed forward and crashed into the girl, snarling viciously. They bumped into the wall then fell over it, the human Gastrea snapping at the girl's face. I scurried to my feet, pushed by my new motivation to keep my promise to Enju and the hope the girl gave me just by saving my useless ass. So, in order to, hopefully, return the favor, I reached over the wall and pulled Saito-san off of the girl, giving her the chance to stand, returning the two staffs to thin, pencil-like pockets on the sides of her stockings. She climbed over the wall and nodded at me, glaring at Saito-san who struggled against my hold, "Not so fun, is it?" I hissed, tightening my hold. He simply roared in response, kicking at the girl, "Stay away!" he shouted, "You ruined everything, you devil! I won fair and square!" Suddenly, he stopped, staring with wide eyes. The girl raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in behavior. I frowned, "Oi, Saito-san, what's with you? Finally decided to stop struggling?" Then, he screamed. The girl covered her ears, stumbling as she took a step back. I squeezed an eye shut, resisting the urge to let him go and cover my own ears. In the end, it didn't matter. I couldn't hear over the scream but I read the girl's lips as she shouted to me; "Let go!" I let go just in time as Saito-san screamed louder, purple gunk forming all over his body. Was he finally turning into a Gastrea?! His arms exploded, blood gushing all over the place as he dropped to his knees. From his shoulders came gray, furry arms with incredibly long and sharp claws, taking the place of his arms. His legs were the next to go, just as quickly replaced by giant wolf legs as his arms had been. From his hip came a giant, powerful tail. Saito-san fell onto his chest, arching his back as the skin and flesh tore away. It was horrifying to watch as his body changed to become that of a Stage One Gray Wolf Gastrea. The girl was beside me suddenly, grabbing my arm and running to the side as the half-transformed face of Saito-san snapped the air where I had just been. She veered to the left as the Gastrea charged past us. I stared with wide eyes; she had an incredible reaction time. The girl looked back at me with a frown, "Am I going to have to drag you the entire time?!" she demanded fiercely. I shook my head, focusing on the situation at hand before running alongside her. "Split!" she shouted suddenly, going to the right while I went to the left. Glancing back, I saw the Gastrea skid across the ground, confused and unsure of which prey to go for. He stopped, panting for a moment before roared. The remains of Saito Hitori's face burst and the human-Gastrea was no more; all that remained was an infected Gastrea. I skid to a stop, turning to face the Gastrea. Just then, it began to rain, washing away the blood that stained the Gastrea's fur and cleaning the dirt and blood that was on me. But this fight was not over just yet.

The Gastrea roared as it focused on me, charging with its fangs bared and its ears flat against its head. I tried to run in a different direction but slipped on the quickly forming mud beneath me, crashing onto the ground. Well, because I was so clumsy and so stupid, I ended up screwing myself over for the second time today. It opened its mouth and was about to bite me in half when the girl slid in front of it, grabbing the back of my jacket and pulling me along with her. The Gastrea slammed its nose into the ground from the sudden disappearance of its prey, howling before it followed. "Get up!" she shouted, already on her feet again. I nodded and scrambled to mine, turning when I noticed she stopped running away and charged towards the Gastrea. "What are you doing?!" I demanded. My question was quickly answered; the Gastrea snapped at her head, just barely missing as she dropped to a crouching position, sliding under the giant wolf. It turned, digging its claws into the soft and slippery earth. The girl turned to face the Gastrea but was whacked aside by its powerful tail. She collided with a pile of debris, landing on her chest. The Gastrea stalked towards her, its body pressed close to the ground. The girl groaned as she pushed herself up and into a kneeling position. I watched helplessly, powerless to do anything. If I got close, the Gastrea would either whack me away or bite my head off. Just incase, I checked my gun. Of course, I was still out of bullets. It's not like there was a 'bullet fairy' that flew around, giving the good guys ammunition during fights. I could attract its attention and have it focus on me instead of her but then what? Looking at my right hand, I clenched my fist. Screw it; I was going to do it. But as I approached the girl and the Gastrea, she stood up, "I'm not going to play this game anymore, Gastrea..." she said darkly. Suddenly, her eyes turned electric blue and her hair turned platinum. I stared in shock as her appearance changed. How was she able to do that? The Cursed Children's eye colors changed to red but that was the only situation I knew of where eye color changed. And for hair to change as well... It was hard to say whether or not this girl was human. The Gastrea growled but it didn't move, it didn't even register what was happening as the girl lunged forward, slamming her fist into its face. Its head was pushed in towards its body, bones crunching from the force of the single punch. The girl slammed her other fist down on what was left of its neck and then-

The Gastrea's head explode, splattering her and the area with blood. The body stumbled and, as if for extra safety measures, the girl swung her foot into the side of its body. The Gastrea was knocked off to the side, its body collapsing against fallen buildings. I stared at the body of the wolf then at the blood covered girl who watched the body in silence. The rain came down stronger and heavier than before, loud thunder made my ears ring but I forgot about it, walking towards the girl. She dropped down off of the pile of debris, stumbling once she touched the ground. I stopped, standing in front of her, "Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed, "Does it matter?"  
>"Yes."<br>She was silent for a moment then shrugged, "My name is Aoki Angel." I tilted my head, "Your name is really Angel?"  
>"Yeah, so? Is there a problem with that?"<br>I put my hands up, "No, of course not. It's pretty, that's all, Aoki-san." Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away quickly, crossing her arms, "Well... Thanks, I guess."  
>"I'm Satomi Rentaro," I said, extending a hand to her, "Thank you for saving me earlier." Aoki-san took my hand cautiously, "Yeah, well, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."<br>"I really appreciate it."  
>"Well, Satomi-kun, I should be-"<br>She fell silent and I raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Aoki-san released my hand and searched through a tool belt I hadn't noticed earlier. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Hold still," she said suddenly, pressing some gauze against the claw marks on my side. I jumped in surprise, "H-hey!"  
>"Hold still, idiot, or else it'll start bleeding again."<br>She then used medical tape to secure the gauze in place, "There. I'm not too worried about your leg, however." My eyes widened when I remembered my Varanium leg was visible. It wasn't exactly a big deal but she didn't seem to know anything about me so, to her, it must have been pretty strange. "I can explain that," I told her. Aoki-san raised a hand, shaking her head, "No need, Satomi-kun, I know how it goes."  
>"Huh..?"<br>She started walking away, her hair returning to its normal teal. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed, "Wait, what do you mean?"  
>"Limbs replaced with Varanium," she said slowly, "A living weapon, right?"<br>"Well, yes, but I'm not like that," I told her, thinking of Kagetane Hiruko. Aoki-san nodded, "You may not be. But I am." My eyes widened, "You're part of..."  
>"You may not be a living weapon," she continued, walking a little faster, "But I had no problem with killing that Gastrea and I've never had problems with killing Infected before they've turned."<br>"But, you have Varanium limbs?"  
>Aoki-san nodded, "It was...necessary for my survival." She suddenly stopped then grabbed the front of my shirt, "If you tell anyone, I will end you." I stared at her with wide eyes, "I won't..!" I promised, "And, besides, I needed it for the same reason you did." Her eyes widened and she released me, looking at the ground, "...Sorry... I can be...irrational at times and quick to jump to conclusions. Plus a little violent..." I shook my head, "It's fine, Aoki-san." We continued walking side by side for a while when I decided to ask; "Do you live nearby?" She was silent for a moment then shook her head, "No. You?"<br>"Kinda. You know, it's pretty late, so if you live far away and don't want to spend money on a hotel, you can come stay with me for the night." Aoki-san raised an eyebrow, "Why?" I stiffened, "I'm just trying to be nice here. Sheesh!" Walking faster, I added; "You don't have to."  
>"Wait."<br>I stopped in my tracks, looking back at her. Her arms were crossed as she caught up with me, "I was just wondering, Satomi-kun. If you're sure its okay, I'll stay over." I smiled kindly at her, "Great." As we continued on, I made a horrible realization; Enju was going to have a fit.


	4. Chapter 4

I had assumed Enju would be pissed off about Aoki-san. And I was right.  
>The rain had stopped when I made it back home late that day. "I'm home," I mumbled, holding the door open for Aoki-san. She stepped inside, "Pardon the intrusion..." she muttered. We took off our shoes and walked inside. Most of the lights were off except for one in the living room. I peeked around the corner and saw Enju fast asleep with her head on the table. Aoki-san looked at her then whispered to me; "Is she your Initiator?" I nodded, smiling faintly as I approached her. What an idiot... Falling asleep out here like this. I was about to pick her up when she stirred, mumbling something before lifting her head. When she saw me, her eyes widened, "Rentaro!" she cried, tackling me with a hug. I winced when she touched my sore side but hid it quickly, patting her head, "Hey, Enju, why aren't you in bed?"<br>"I waited for you!" she stated happily, beaming up at me. This little girl... I smiled back, "Well, I appreciate it. Where's Tina?" Enju pointed at the bedroom, "She went to bed a while ago." She froze, just now noticing Aoki-san. The smile vanished quickly, "Rentaro, who is that?"  
>"Now now, Enju," I said quickly, "Don't get the wrong idea." But she already launched herself at the other, "She-devil! Trying to steal my Rentaro!"<br>"Wait Enju!" I shouted but she already swung her leg at Aoki-san's head.

Enju gasped as Aoki-san caught her foot with ease, hardly reacting, "She's quick, Satomi-kun. And, just by telling from her kick, she's pretty strong." Enju jumped back and pouted, "Don't try to trick me with flattery, woman! I'll never hand Rentaro over!" Aoki-san smirked at me, "Kinda possessive, too, huh?" I facepalmed, feeling my ears heat up with embarrassment, "She's just like that..."  
>"What's your name?" Aoki-san asked. Enju puffed her chest out, "Model Rabbit, Aihara Enju." Aoki-san bowed slightly in a sign of respect, "Nice to meet you, Aihara-san." Enju eyes widened, "S-she called me 'Aihara-san'..."<br>"Have you never been called -san before?" I asked. Aoki-san straightened, "I could call you Enju-san, or Enju-chan, instead." Enju regained her proud composure, "Enju-chan is fine. Aihara-san sounds too strange."  
>"Too professional," I muttered. She pointed at Aoki-san, "Who are you?"<br>"Aoki Angel," the other responded simply. I put a hand on Enju's shoulder, "She lives far away so I invited her to stay with us for the night." Blushing faintly, Enju looked up at me, "She's not sleeping with you, right?"  
>"HELL NO!"<br>Aoki-san covered her mouth, her dark eyes sparkling as she hid her faint laughter, "I can sleep out here, so don't worry." Enju looked at her, "No. I need to keep an eye on you so, stay in our room." I scratched my head, "Wouldn't it be crowded with Tina?" Enju slid the door open and her jaw dropped, "Tina!" I looked in and saw Tina sprawled out on my futon. Sighing, I stepped inside, "Well, something tells me Enju's bed is free." Enju glued herself to my side, "I'm sleeping with Rentaro," she stated. Aoki-san looked around, "If you're sure. I don't want to be a burden. Especially since you have your hands full." I frowned at her, "Shhhhhhhh." Surprisingly, Enju smiled at Aoki-san, "You can sleep in my bed. I'll allow it this time, Angel-san." I stared at Enju with wide eyes as I took off my jacket. It was extremely rare for Enju to accept another woman without CONSTANTLY trying to pick a fight. After removing my tie, I carefully climbed into the futon, making sure to not disturb Tina. I was too tired to change completely so this would have to do. Enju said something to Aoki-san that I couldn't hear then JUMPED onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck before, somehow, falling asleep instantly. I looked at her with wide eyes then towards Aoki-san. She sat on the bed then put her head on the pillow, not bothering to get under the covers. Closing my eyes, I said; "Good night, Aoki-san."  
>"...Good night, Satomi-kun."<p>

**(Switched P.O.V.)**

Creaking woke the young Initiator. Enju forced her eyes open, the first thing she saw being Rentaro's sleeping face. Smiling slightly, she looked up at the window. Morning light poured in behind the blinds. Yawning, she looked at her bed, her eyes widening when she saw Angel-san was gone. Something fell outside in the hall. Wanting to investigate, she slid off of Rentaro, nearly landing on Tina. Carefully, she crept towards the door, sliding it open a bit to look around. Then she saw the familiar, teal hair. Angel-san pulled on her last boot as she sat by the door. Standing, she turned around. Enju hid against the wall. Hopefully, she wasn't seen. The front door opened and her eyes widened, '_Angel-san is leaving?_' Enju asked herself, '_Without a word?_' It was too suspicious. Once the door closed again, Enju crept out of the bedroom, quickly putting on her own boots. Once they were on, she opened the door and ran out, into the hall. Angel-san was nowhere to be found. Frowning, she made her way to the front door of the building. Stepping outside, the smell of rain greeted her. Enju ran to the sidewalk but quickly jumped back, having seen Angel-san walking only a few feet away. Part of Enju thought about texting Rentaro that she was going to be out for a while but decided against it. Taking a breath, she walked down the sidewalk after Angel-san. They walked for a while when Angel-san sighed, turning slightly, "Why have you been following me, Enju-chan?"

"Eep!" Enju squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands. How long had Angel-san known?! The older girl turned completely to face her, "Well?"  
>"Y-you just...left," Enju stammered, "I thought it was suspicious so I followed. You didn't even say goodbye." Angel-san's cold gaze softened slightly, "No one else was awake and I didn't want to wake anyone up."<br>"Did you leave a note I didn't see?" Enju asked. She shook her head, "No. No one was going to panic or anything so I didn't see the need to." The little girl crossed her arms, "It's extremely suspicious, you know."  
>"I do now."<br>"Where are you even going?"  
>Angel-san fell silent for a moment, "Home.." Enju smiled at her, "Can I go with?" She looked away, "No. Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed. And please thank Satomi-kun for me."<br>"But..."  
>"Bye, Enju-chan."<br>Then she was gone, walking down the street at a brisk pace. Enju frowned slightly, feeling strangely sad as she watched Angel-san disappear around a corner. Sighing, she turned away, just about to return home when a group of men stood in her way, cruel expressions on their faces. Enju crossed her arms, "May I help you?"  
>"The New Gastrea Law," began the leader, "gives you human rights. Though it's in action, that doesn't mean everyone agrees with it." Her eyes widened, "Wait... What are you talking about..?" The one behind the leader growled slightly, "We don't like that law very much." They approached her, evil looks in their eyes. She took a step back, her fists clenching at her sides. These bozos wanted to hurt her..! All because she was a Cursed Child! Laws were laws for a reason and these guys were breaking the law. But they didn't seem to care. "If you attacked us," said another, "it would just prove you are all monsters." Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but growl, taking a step back as her eyes turned red. They were right. And she hated it! Just as the leader swung a fist at her, he stumbled back, hugging his hand close to his chest.<p>

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed, looking at his now broken and bleeding hand. The one that stood beside him frowned, "She attacked?!"  
>"No," responded a voice, "I did." Enju looked behind her and up at Angel-san who stood right behind her, her hands positioned as if ready for a fight, "A-Angel-san..." she muttered in disbelief. She hadn't heard her approach. The leader swore then straightened, pointing a broken finger at her, "Don't tell me you enforce that dumb law."<br>"Take one more step towards her and I will not hesitate to break every single bone in all of your bodies," Angel-san told them darkly. One of the dumber followers snorted, "You're just a girl. You can't take on all of us." Enju's spirits rose when she saw the other smirk, "Wanna bet?"  
>"You would end up in jail," sneered the leader. Angel-san stepped in front of Enju, "Oh, I'm not afraid to go back to jail." Every single one of them paled at this, taking one giant step backwards. The leader hastily pushed one of his guys at Angel-san, "T-teach her a lesson, idiot!" Enju suddenly wished she had her phone out. That way, she could record this short fight. Angel-san stepped forward, stomping on the guys foot before swinging her elbow into his jaw. He let out a gasp before falling to the ground in a heap. The others stared at her in shock and she took a step forward, cracking her neck, "Alright, who's next?" They screamed like little girls before running away, tripping over each other as they tried escaping, dragging the knocked out guy with them. Angel-san turned to look at Enju, "Are you alright, Enju-chan?" Enju nodded, "Y-yes..! Thank you, Angel-san! I didn't know what I was going to do.." She paused, "Wait, I thought you left."<br>"I did. But something was wrong. I came back and saw the situation, broke the idiot's hand before he could hit you then proved I wasn't afraid to kick their asses."  
>"You said you weren't afraid to go back to jail..." Enju said cautiously, raising an eyebrow. Angel-san smirked, "I still can't believe they fell for that. I've never been to jail." Smiling, Enju hugged the older girl, "You're awesome, Angel-san! You're like a cool, big sister!"<br>"Big sister..?"  
>Enju nodded, playing with her own, long pigtails, "Especially with our hair like this!" She paused, "Do you <em>really <em>have to go home?" Angel-san raised an eyebrow then shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck, "I don't NEED to, but-"  
>"Great!" Enju exclaimed, grabbing her gloved hand, "You still have to meet Tina." She pulled Angel-san along, walking back home.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

I yawned as I stood just outside of Kisara-san's office. Why couldn't I just tell her my report over the phone? When I asked, she simply told me to come in and tell her face-to-face. Outside, sitting on a bench, was Tina, Enju, and, surprisingly, Aoki-san. I had woken up this morning just as Aoki-san and Enju were coming back from somewhere. Enju was smiling and holding Aoki-san's hand - it was the weirdest thing. Sighing, I opened the office door, stepping into the extremely dark and gloomy room. Kisara-san sat at the desk, her chin on her hands, "Satomi-kun," she said slowly, "Is the Infected dead?" I nodded, "It is."  
>"Took you long enough," she sighed, "It ran around for four days, took you three days to find it, and, enlighten me, how long did it take you to kill it?" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Actually, I'm not the one who killed it."<br>"WHAT?!" she demanded, quickly getting to her feet, "You let another company steal it from you?! Gah! Stupid Satomi-kun!"  
>"Hey!" I shouted back, "It might not have been another company!"<br>"Then who else could've stolen the kill from you?!"  
>"She's not a Civil Officer!"<br>Kisara-san blinked, "She? It was a woman?" I looked away, "YOUNG woman, but still..." She sat down again, "And she killed the Gastrea before you could?"  
>"Not exactly. I would've been killed had she not interfered."<br>"We won't get paid, Satomi-kun, because you let some random girl steal the kill."  
>I frowned, "What is your problem, Kisara-san?"<br>"Call me _President _while we're working. And I'm just upset that you couldn't get the job done before someone else!"  
>I slammed my hands down on her desk, "Does it matter? She didn't get paid either, the Gastrea is dead, why are you getting so worked up over this?"<br>"I'll tell you why," she said, glaring up at me with her arms crossed, "I'm worried you're growing soft on me."  
>"Huh?!"<br>"You're becoming weaker, Satomi-kun! You're holding Enju and everyone else back because you can't do anything right!"  
>I stared at her in shock. Ever since the incident where she finally reached her goal and slayed a member of the Tendo family, she's been a lot more loopy and quick to attack. I was still so used to the old Kisara-san; the one I really liked, the one I could trust with my life. Now, I had no clue what to do about her anymore. Sighing, I straightened, "I'm done with my report," I informed her, "If you have any other jobs, you know where to find me." Kisara-san stood up, "Satomi-kun?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Where is that girl now?"<br>I had been walking towards the door when her question stopped me, "Why do you want to know?"  
>"I'm curious as to who she is and, if she isn't a Civil Officer, why she's fighting Gastrea."<br>That sounded like the old Kisara-san. I opened the door, "Outside," I responded, "She's hanging out with me, Enju, and Tina." Then she was silent. Without another word from the both of us, I left the office, closing the door silently behind me.

"Sorry that took so long," I apologized once I was outside, lifting my head to stare in shock at Enju and Tina. Sitting in between them, on the ground, was Aoki-san. She looked up at me, "Oh, Satomi-kun, how was it?"  
>"Fine," I told her, sitting on the ground beside her. Enju and Tina smiled at me. In their hands, they held what used to be Aoki-san's pigtails. They were braiding it, giggling like normal little girls. I looked at Aoki-san, "And you're okay with this?" She looked at me, "I don't like it," she replied truthfully, "But they're happy so it's fine." I sighed softly, "You don't hate the Cursed Children, do you?" Aoki-san shook her head, "Of course not." Enju giggled and nudged me with her foot, "You should have seen her this morning!" she exclaimed, "She was like a cool, big sister!" Tina looked at Enju, "Angel-nee-chan, huh?" Looking at Aoki-san, she tilted her head, "She reminds me of Onii-san..." I stared at her, "Of me..?" Even Aoki-san tilted her head backwards to look at her, "I do..?" Tina nodded then looked at Enju again. She nodded as if they communicated telepathically. Then, they both smiled at Aoki-san, "Nice to meet you, Onee-chan!" they said in unison. I looked at Aoki-san who stared at the two girls with wide eyes, "Onee-chan..?" Tina smiled gently, "Onii-san and Onee-chan... Like one happy family." Enju's hand shot up, "I'm married to Rentaro!" Tina pouted, "No fair, Enju..." She hugged Aoki-san's head, "I have Onee-chan then." I rested my arm on my knee, smirking, "I don't know what's happening. Do you?" Aoki-san shook her head in Tina's hold, "No clue..."<br>"I think we unofficially made a family."  
>"Family..?"<br>I nodded then leaned against the bench, "It's kinda nice, don't you think?" Aoki-san looked away, "I, um, wouldn't know..." she mumbled. I tilted my head then got to my feet, smiling at her then at the two younger girls, "You know what, how about we get some ice cream?"  
>"Ice cream!" Enju exclaimed, jumping to her feet on the bench. Tina smiled up at me, "Ice cream...sounds good." I put a hand on my hip and extended the other to Aoki-san, "Coming?" She looked at my hand for a second before taking it and I pulled her to her feet. Tina grabbed her arm and Enju grabbed mine. Looking down at the two, I grinned, glancing at Aoki-san, "Want to see who can get there first with a little kid on their shoulders?" She smirked and picked Tina up with ease. I did the same with Enju, placing her on my shoulders, "Ready?" Aoki-san nodded and Tina rested her hands on the top of Aoki-san's head. I looked ahead, "On your mark, get set... Go!" We both bolted down the street, somehow keeping pace with one another. Glancing back, I saw the blinds of Kisara-san's office window shift. Something told me she had been watching. While preoccupied with my thoughts, Aoki-san got ahead of me and Enju, earning me a whack on the head, "Hurry up!" Enju shouted, "I won't lose to her!" I groaned then sped up. Well, I wasn't going to lose either!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well... There you go.<br>(Most amazing exit EVER.)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed.  
>Until next time!<br>-_ShockScythe_**


End file.
